Demi-Vengers
by Lori- Mischief's Brat
Summary: I looked for a Heroes of Olympus label, but there wasn't one. So really, it's a Heroes of Olympus/The Avengers (counting Loki) with Pitch Black from Rise of the Guardians with a Batman cameo. My first story and I promise it's better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

Ever had one of those beautiful summer days when you're with the other five of Earth's Mightiest Heroes and a god's baby brother and then that's not a pile of cables it's a dragon and seven teens need your help to save the world from the bogeyman? No? Well, Tony Stark was having one of those days.

It started out well enough, even if Thor was stuck "babysitting" everyone's (least) favorite demi-god. On instinct, Stark had grabbed his Iron Man suitcase, causing Natasha to scoff as she muttered, "Paranoid". This from the assassin who he knew had at least two guns, no less than five knifes, and her widow's sting electric charges at all times. Hypocrite.

But gossip and paranoia have one thing in common: they spread like wildfire. While Thor never left his hammer, Loki had his magic, and the Russian was perpetually armed to the teeth, the rest of the team returned to the tower for a shield, a bow, and a book. Bruce doesn't exactly need a weapon.

"Because he's Batman!" "Wrong genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist! Also, WRONG BRUCE! We were talking about Banner!" Mr. Wayne looked very disappointed to find that this was not Gotham, and Robin was nowhere to be found. "Wrong fandom! Get off the page!" The sheer ludicrousness of Hawkeye arguing with Batman caused even the die-hard fans to put the phones away. "I'm Batman…" he whispered before sulking off.

Eventually, and after explaining Batman to those who didn't know, they found a great spot, a hill overlooking a wooded valley, with one tall pine standing separate from the rest, as if on guard. They all got a different impression and reactions. Thor felt like this would start a great adventure, Natasha was naturally suspicious, Clint was attempting to climb said tree, Stark was getting bored and hungry, Bruce (Banner) was reading, Steve was sketching the view, and Loki, well…Loki was sitting as far from the tree as possible and staring into the valley without saying a word.

Everyone was about to enjoy Captain America's world-famous apple pie , well, realm-famous after that trip to Asgard, when there was a strange hissing sound. Then, a terrific, earth-shattering whine followed by an impact that made any Hulk smash, Chitauri dragon crashing or explosion you could think of sound like a balloon popping.

Not far from the residents of Avengers Tower was a smoking crater with a badly damaged, but not wrecked, machine inside. Six people saw a helicopter's tail and rotors twisted and completely useless. But someone saw something completely different, though he didn't say a word…


	2. Chapter 2

Dying again was not on Hazel's "What I want to do this summer" list. But now they were in a downward spiral, not helpful with seasickness, while Leo was running around frantically insisting that he had it under control. It was rather hard to believe him, as the ground was getting closer to the Argo II a little too fast for anyone's liking.

"What are they doing?" So much for landing in Camp Half-Blood. No way was that possible with seven witnesses….wait. "Is that the Avengers?"Leave it to Frank to find one good thing. Everyone except Leo and Annabeth, who were trying to find and fix the problem, rushed to the nearest window. Too bad this just reminded them of the imminent crash. Oh well, even Olympus' mightiest demigods were impressed by Earth's mightiest heroes. "Brace for impact!"

It took about ten minutes for everyone to get clear, though Leo was fuming. "A helicopter? The Mist can turn the greatest feat of demigod engineering into a helicopter?" "Shhh!" Piper hissed at him, indicating the approaching mortals.

Everyone scrambled back inside, except Annabeth, who had the advantage of her invisibility hat. Looking at the mortals looking at the wreckage, six of them seemed to see what they wanted to see. A brief look of total shock appeared on number seven's face, but was immediately replaced with an incredible poker face. This did not seem good.

"Is anyone alive in there?" The prophecy seven cast worried looks at each other. Then Jason stepped forward, hands up and said, "Yeah, there's a few of us, we're all okay. It seems our, ah, helicopter-" Number seven couldn't take this anymore. "THAT IS A WARSHIP! NOT. A. HELICOPTER! And those cables over there are actually a dragon and it's guarding the Golden Fleece!"

13 shocked faces looked at him. "Loki, are you feeling alright?" Thor inquired of his (adopted) brother.

"Busted," Percy muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Busted? What on earth-" Now that the secret was out, everyone could see the truth. "I knew I wasn't crazy!" Loki shouted triumphantly. "I'm still not sure…Kidding! Kidding! I kid!" Stark carefully moved himself away from Loki, and tried to hide behind Rogers. What followed was twenty minutes of chaos, madness, Sparta, explanations, introductions, and uneasy truces. If that wasn't enough, there were also some discoveries.

Yes, Hazel's power can mess with the Iron Man suit, vibranium, and everything else except Thor's hammer, yes, Zhang has cooler arrows than Hawkeye, but no, Clint's still more accurate. And no, a fight between Jason and Thor does not end well. Although, if you stood between them, the ambient static electricity would be enough to fry a cell phone, which no half-blood should own anyway.

Did I forget the misconceptions, mind-blowing revelations about the universe, and Hazel's fangirling? I mean, we all thought Coulson was a fan, but Hazel grew up in the 40's! Not to mention, she's the reason Cap even has a vibranium shield? A failed attempt to raise Alcyoneus resulted in the discovery of that precious metal.

It kind of creeped them both out, how similar their stories were. I mean, they were both "asleep" for roughly 70 years, both willingly sacrificed, and both did it to save someone they cared for. Hello! And Romanoff and Chase bonded after the next 5 seconds of conversation went something like: "EEK! A spider" BANG "Not anymore."

While the 'Vengers and the demigods were making friends, the shadows of the trees blended together into a pool of darkness which then solidified.

"Those children may have been able to kill me off from their minds, but can you truly destroy something that's in everyone's heart?" Pitch Black smiled to himself. How convenient of those half-bloods to show up. Now he could rid himself of every threat at once.


	4. Chapter 4

They had Annabeth and Percy lead the tour, since they'd been there longest. Despite never saying it out loud, they each clearly had favorite and least favorite cabins.

Natasha found herself drawn to Artemis' cabin, but repelled by Aphrodite's. "My mom's," Piper sighed, "used to be worse when an absolute snob, Drew Tanaka, was in charge. Then after I helped rescue the queen of Olympus, long story, I challenged her to a duel, she backed down, and I became senior counselor." She was clearly proud about that. "Are all of you senior counselors?"

Jason spoke up, "Well, Camp Jupiter works a little differently, but yeah. I'm a praetor, so is Jackson, who also happens to be Poseidon cabin's senior counselor. Frank's a centurion, Annabeth's been here since she was seven, and Leo was elected after he fixed a haywire metal dragon and rediscovered an old bunker."

"So, everyone except me," Hazel pointed out, "but I'm the only Calvary you have so there's that."

Stark was impressed with Hephaestus' workshop, but he and Captain Rogers both avoided Ares. Frank explained the difference between Mars and Ares, which had Steve thinking that he would prefer the Roman god of war.

Banner and Thor were both hanging back. Banner didn't believe anything without evidence, and there was no evidence about these kids' parents. Thor was just having trouble accepting the fact that there was other gods.

Clint and Will Solace were having an archery contest. Neither of them were hitting anywhere but dead center though. It only stopped when they ran out of arrows.

Loki had gravitated to Hecate's cabin, then disappeared for a few minutes. Hawkeye was the first to see him. "What the crap-" He was eating some of the camp's strawberries. When he noticed them staring, or facepalming, or laughing, or whatever, he shouted, "I do what I want!"

"I'll go get him," Thor sighed.

Note: Please, please, please review! Every time you don't, Cap's shield gets dented, Thor can't pick up his hammer, Black Widow runs out of bullets and Clint misses a shot! Seriously, if I don't get feedback, I've got no motivation! Don't let my story die! Accepting all criticism, but no hate! If you want to see capture the flag, please review! Thank You!- Lori


	5. Chapter 5

"One thing I don't understand," Frank said hesitantly, "if you're (gesturing to Thor) a god of lightning, how did a Taser have any effect?" Piper suddenly interjected: "He was mortal when that happened! Now go back and watch the movie properly this time!" "I'll get popcorn," Valdez smirked.

"What I'm confused about," Thor countered, "you talked to the oracle before recovering Zeus' master bolt? That was not in the movie..." Loki actually looked personally offended. "Read the book!" he shouted, hitting his "brother" with a copy of The Lightning Thief.

To avoid another fight between the two, honestly the last one was bad enough; Clint decided that now was a good time to ask. "Who lives in there?"

Apparently, the "Big House" was home to Chiron, Argus, and usually "Mr. D." "But not the oracle?"

"Not anymore!" A girl with frizzy red hair popped up out of nowhere, and introduced herself as Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and the current oracle of Delphi. That took a long time to explain, but then add that to the fact that security has 100 eyes, the director is an Olympian god who probably shouldn't be around children, and a centaur who taught Hercules can fit into a wheelchair, and it took the entire afternoon.

It was decided that the heroes would go back to Avengers Tower for the night, but Rachel warned them that they better come back. "It's just an impression," she had said, "but I've learned the hard way not to ignore those."

Well, that sounded ominous, but they agreed to return the next day. Just then, a horn sounded. "What's that for?" Barton was especially curious today apparently. The look on Annabeth's face had him almost regretting the question.

"Capture the flag, of course. Are you playing?"

"Well," Tony reasoned, "how dangerous can it be?"

Percy vividly recalled his first game. "Very."

Note: I'm making you wait another chapter for the game! Ha-ha! Just remember that patience is a virtue, and it's good for you. I think….-Lori


	6. Chapter 6

It'd take too long to tell you who played, so I'll tell you who didn't. That list is much shorter. Banner, Aphrodite Cabin, (except Piper, Lacy, and Mitchell), and Hypnos Cabin all sat out. Even though a ton of new campers had arrived, it was still fair for it to be the Avengers vs. all the campers, much to Stark's annoyance.

"Chill Tony," Cap reassured his friend, "they're letting us use our own weapons aren't they?" "Yeah," Loki muttered, "but no maiming." Thor sadly shook his head, feeling like his brother had completely misunderstood. "The point is not to kill people. The point is teamwork, strategy, and-" "The point is to win!" An Ares girl shouted.

"Shut up Clarisse!" Natasha could feel all ten of her teammate's eyes on her. "I know stuff. Like that electric spear she has? She calls it "Maimer" but behind her back everyone calls it "Lamer", and it's her second. Jackson broke the first one."

Hawkeye went over to Apollo's campers and came back with a few more arrows that he didn't have before. "What?" he asked, obviously ignorant as to why his fellow agent was face-palming. "Just-ah-never mind…." Stark just was cracking up, while Steve defended his teammate by quoting, "know thine enemy."

Suddenly, Bruce ran up, out of breath. "Couldn't...Take...Perfume..Smell..Any.. Longer...gah!" He collapsed. So they made him official strategist, to keep him out of trouble, and away from the Barbies.

Rogers was team captain, obviously, and delegated responsibility to his fellow Avengers. He, Iron Man, and Black Widow would take point, Loki and Thor would cover as much of the middle as possible, leaving Barton to "pick off" any "survivors" from his position, above the rest, in a tree.

"Remember," Steve said, "we are taking prisoners, and, and-Stark are you even listening to the plan?" "I have a plan: ATTACK!"

Note: I'm so evil ;) Making you wait longer. Loki'd! Next chapter I swear on the River Styx, and it's going to be long!- Lori


	7. Chapter 7

Sure, the Iron Man suit is great in open space, but in a dense forest? Not as useful. It still had its advantages, but flying was out of the question. Well, not completely. Just whenever it was possible, it wasn't convenient, and whenever needed, not possible. But if you needed a flash-bang-boom diversion, the flares were irreplaceable.

The Captain was having trouble getting over the fact that they were up against kids. "Good thing a shield isn't exactly a lethal weapon, and it can't really break the "no maiming" rule, unless you get hit with the edge, I guess…." All sympathy for the kids vanished when he was cornered by 10 of Ares' campers. "Drop the shield! You're our prisoner now!" Great. "Not yet I'm not," he muttered darkly. "What was that?" "Nothing." "Good. Now-"

Miss LaRue never finished that sentence. The super-soldier had thrown, not dropped the vibranium disk, sending it ricocheting off of some nearby trees. The end result of this was six more prisoners. The other four were smart enough to back off, but unlucky enough to run into the arachnophobic martial arts expert from Russia. Yeah…not a good day for these kids.

The trees were interfering with Clint as well. Well, they would with anyone, right? It doesn't matter how accurate you are, it's rather hard to get an arrow to go around things. So, although some may question the strategic wisdom of this, Barton insisted, wait, maybe begged is a better word (it was kinda pathetic) that the flag be in a clearing. And it was on a hill, so it was still defended pretty easily, even if you only have one archer. (Hint, if you get one archer, PICK HAWKEYE!)

(Note, for this story, I'm allowing "prison breaks" where if a teammate tags another teammate that's in prison, they both get a free walk back to their side.)

Travis and Connor Stoll were the only two campers to try the above mentioned "prison breaks." Connor decided to cut his losses, and stealthily ran when he saw the guard. Travis didn't, though it probably had more to do with the fact that he'd never heard of Dr. Banner before that morning, and less to do with bravery.

Regardless of why, he would probably have succeeded, (Bruce had no clue with any of these weapons, despite the campers, ah, "help") if he had only tied his shoe. When Travis didn't come back, no one else attempted to go after him. All because he couldn't have remembered to tie his shoe, although, by the time he got back to his cabin, there was an "incredible" story behind it.

Thor was keeping a close eye on his brother, because we all know that Loki would break the one rule of capture the flag if he wasn't supervised. Eventually though, they both went on their own. This only happened after agreeing that if rules were broken, secrets would be told. They are still brothers after all, and have some immortally embarrassing dirt on each other.

Loki was trying, and failing miserably, to "have fun." Then he decided that it was time to do what he does best. Hint: it's not; take over the world, hold grudges, kill people with the first name "agent", steal magic blue boxes of unlimited power, wear a scarf or smile creepily. Nope, none of that. It was time to create some chaos!


End file.
